Bruises and Bitemarks
by Hetalian Miss
Summary: I suck royally at summaries. Read if you really wanna know. No flames allowed!


Bruises and Bitemarks

Disclaimer: I own nothing here but Malaysia (Aini) and the idea.

A/N: I apologize for Hong Kong's OOCness, but the idea calls for it. Beware, masochism, bondage, and more lies ahead!

_Two single hearts on fire_

_Currently on the wire_

_As inhibitions fade_

_A focused moment made_

_Bruises and bitemarks say_

_Takes one to bring the pain_

_Passion lies in screams of ecstatic dreams_

Malaysia could always tell when Hong Kong came home drunk.

The girl had only been in the kitchen, having some tea, when suddenly, the door slammed open, then shut.

"Kaoru? Is that you?" She called, leaning back in her chair as her violet eyes scanned the next room. In a flash, he had knocked her out of her chair, pinning her to the floor and kissing her hard, with firey passion. She felt her inner concerns and worries quickly fading away with the initial shock of his 'attack' as she tried to free her arms from restraint to embrace him.

"No." The answer was firm and scolding, as if she were a dog inching towards a table covered in food.

"Huh?"

"I said no. I don't want you to touch me, Aini." Hong Kong muttered against her lips. He broke the kiss, eyes flashing as he stared down at her.

The Malaysian tried to speak, but only gave a short, pained squeal as he sank his fingernails into her wrists, drawing a small amount of blood. However, one thing her dear boyfriend didn't know was that she was a bit of a masochist, a fact she tried to hide as she attempted to hold off a moan elicited from the delicious pain of the wounds.

_You're in a place for fear_

_Lips are for biting here_

_Lets make this moment worth the while_

_Lets kill the night and go down in style_

_Feel the magic rise_

_We're plotting our demise_

_Of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl_

In all honesty, at times it would scare her to see her beloved Kaoru in such a mood, but it also excited her. She gasped, wincing as he bit down hard on her neck, and attemped to hold off another moan.

"So, you're giving in and letting the man rule you?" He asked mockingly. She could detect faint traces of alcohol on his breath, and decided to provoke him further.

"Man? Where is he? cause all I see here is a young woman and a little boy."

He growled, eyes darkening. "Let's see how high and mighty you are when this 'little boy' is through with you." The tone of his voice and promise of no mercy made her shiver in anticipation.

He lifted her up, almost effortlessly, and carried her into their bedroom.

_You bring the ropes and chains_

_I'll bring the pills and games_

_I can show you pain_

_And make you say my name_

Hong Kong dropped his girlfriend on the bed, making her yelp quietly as she hit the mattress. Wordlessly, he walked over to the closet, withdrawing two boxes. The Asian looked up, and saw the girl sitting up, smiling and looking at him with expectant amethyst eyes.

"Lie down." He ordered.

"Or what?" Her smile shifted into a smirk, eyes narrowing slightly in defiance.

"Or I'll have to punish you."

"You think that scares me? Ha!" She crossed her arms, still smirking. He stormed over to her, carrying the boxes. He opened the top one and withdrew a silk scarf, securely tieing her wrists together, then tieing them to the headboard. The next item to appear was a red ball gag.

"Open."

"Mm-mm." She shook her head, keeping her mouth tightly shut.

Hong Kong grabbed her jaw tightly, forcing it open. "Anything to say?" His nials dug into her skin again.

"K-Kaoru..." She half-moaned, feeling the small, sharp pain. He smirked, then fitted the gag into her mouth, fixing the straps.

_You will believe my lies_

_That I'm not like other guys_

_That sparkle in my eyes_

_Is part of my disguise_

She vaugely remembered when they first became a couple. Gentle kisses, kind words, love at its sweetest. She had been sure he was different. But his love had a sour side as well, one he was giving her a taste of now. She looked into his eyes. Flat brown, so dark it was nearly black, with their usual kind sparkle missing.

_You're in a place for fear_

_Lips are for biting here_

_Lets make this moment worth the while_

_Lets kill the night and go down in style_

_Feel the magic rise_

_We're plotting our demise_

_Of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl_

While she was lost in thought, Malaysia hadn't even noticed her boyfriend had undressed them both untill he was hovering over her, staring intently into her eyes. She gave a muffled yelp, forgetting her bindings and attempting to inch away.

He chuckled. "No escape here, Aini." He muttered, hands running lightly down her sides, nails raking her skin.

She whimpered, arching at the pain and pleasure the scratches brought her. The Asian man raised an eyebrow, then in curiousity, lowered his head and bit the extremely tender skin on the inside of her upper arms hard.

Malaysia wailed in ecstacy, barely muffled by the gag. "'Ao'u! A'ain!" She whimpered.

"I can't understand you, Aini." He teased, opening the other box.

"'Ite 'e a'ain!" She pleaded.

He sighed and took off her gag. "Now what?"

"B-bite me again, K-Kaoru...p-please..."

He smirked. "So my Aini is a masochist, correct?"

"Y-yes..."

"Then I guess your punishment will need to be altered." He devilish smirk widened, making The Asian girl's breath catch in her throat.

"W-what are you doing to do?"

Hong Kong offered no reply, withdrawing a second silk scarf from the box and blindfolding her, then gently gagging her again. Malaysia whined in annoyance. She loved it when he was gentle and kind, but right now she wanted pain and harshness. She felt him lean over her, kissing her gently-still too gentle for her tastes-and then trailing down her neck, before licking lazily up the other side.

"'Op i'! I 'on 'an'-" (Stop it! I don't want-) She stopped attempting to speak, realizing what he was doing. She WANTED pain. Therefore, he was depriving her of it to punish her. "'Ou a'o'e." (You asshole.)

"I see you caught onto your punishment already. You smart little girl." He laughed, gently tracing his hands over her stomach, making sure his nails couldn't scratch her.

"'Ake 'is 'a'n 'a' ah 'e!" (Take this damn gag off me!) She ordered.

"Ah-ah. I'm in control here, my Aini. I don't have to do a thing you tell me." His darkened eyes had regained the sweet, kind sparkle again. Damn that sparkle. Malaysia wanted him to be ruthless with her.

_Wait, doesn't he have a...what's it called?...an ero-zone? Yeah, that's the term. The Italy brothers, Canada, Greece and all of them have their curls, Russia has his neck, and Kaoru has...what?_ She tried to figure it out, letting him do as she wished and thought. What was different about him? She wished she could look at him, get rid of these damned restraints. Malaysia struggled half-heartedly, picturing her lover in her mind. The only thing that really stood out were his eyebrows.

_Maybe that's it...America DID say England's eyebrows affected him. Well, it's worth a try._ She noticed the scarf restraining her arms was coming loose and carefully tugged her wrists free, holding them in the same spot so Hong Kong wouldn't notice yet.

_You're in a place for fear_

_Lips are for biting here_

_Lets make this moment worth the while_

_Lets kill the night and go down in style_

_Feel the magic rise_

_We're plotting our demise_

_Of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl _

_Of perspiration and alcohol as I introduce the bedroom brawl_

In a flash, Malaysia had tackled Hong Kong, forcing him down and all but tearing off the blindfold, then getting rid of the gag. She crashed her lips to his, hand fisted in his hair. Her lover laughed into the kis and quickly pinned her down again, in no time turning the situation into a full-out battle for dominance.

"Kaoru..." Malaysia half moaned, half panted as she gave in, Hong Kong pinning her down again.

"Yes, Aini?"

"Is my punishment over?..."

He pretended to consider it for a minute as amused, shining golden-brown eyes met desperate violet.

"I don't think I have it in me to tell you no. So what is it you want, my dear?"

"Pain. I want you to hurt me...I like your sweet side as much as anyone else, but I want you to hurt me." Her smile shifted slightly into a smirk as she raised a hand, curiosity winning out and gently running a finger over one of his eyebrows. "Remind me who I belong to. Make sure whoever sees me knows I'm your bitch, baby."

The Asian man gave a half-choked chuckle, trying not to moan at her touch. "Y-you're talking like A-Americ-ca again...ngh..." He groaned.

"It happens at times...you know that, he's like, almost an uncle to me. Plus you know you love it..." She chuckled softly, gently lifting his head and kissing him. "Now I want you to hurt me. Don't be afraid; this is something I want." Her look went from seductive to innocent. "And you promised to always give me whatever I wanted, right?"

"Hah...Yes, I d-did..." He gently nudged her hand away, mind clearing slightly as she left his eyebrows alone. He smiled and grabbed both of her long raven ponytails in one hand, yanking her head up and kissing her hard, biting at her lips.

Malaysia mewled loudly in pleasure at the pinching pain of her hair being pulled so hard, shutting her eyes and returning the kiss, whimpering softly in pleasure as he nipped her lips.

"I love you, Aini." The Chinese man said softly, breaking the kiss.

"I love you too, Kaoru...Please don't stop, I...I need you..."

He chuckled at his Malaysian girlfriend, eyes never leaving hers. "Then maybe we should stop stalling."

She smiled mischeviously, nodding her consent.

I am a line-break-o-saurus!

An hour later, Malaysia was curled up to Hong Kong, tracing his jawline lightly as he slept. She smiled, humming softly to herself.

"...Aini?" She jumped as her boyfriend spoke.

"I thought you were asleep."

"I was..."

"Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, you're fine."

"well, what is it, Kaoru?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He smiled, kissing her forehead lightly before sinking back into sleep. She followed suit, relaxing and letting sleep take her.

Yes, Malaysia could tell when Hong Kong came home drunk. And she loved every second.


End file.
